And then there was two
by Female Phenom
Summary: Trish’s sister joins the WWE and she is left to cope with the whirlwind that surrounds her. She finds comfort in the arms of Kane, but could Amber’s rocky relationship with Taker ruin it?
1. Default Chapter

"Harlot Scarlet" I read. Typical of my sister to wear shades like that. Except somehow it would look classy instead of trashy. I put down the nail varnish and walked across the open plan flat to the kitchen area, all chrome and ash. Bright shiny and sleek. So her.  
  
The whole flat was city chic. The wood of choice was varying shades of ash and the only separate rooms were the bedroom and bathroom. The colours were white, black and silver with slashes of colour here and there. Take where the sofa was. White and ash sofa, chrome table, black TV and a bright red circular red rug. Nothing seemed out of place though, all fitted like pieces of a puzzle. I'd always admired my sisters life because it always fitted. She moved from thing to thing seamlessly. Even when one part shattered she found solace in the rest, and moved on in days. No problem was unsolveble and no mountain unclimbable. Whether it was death, the end of a relationship, or losing her job, she'd cope. What didn't kill you etc. right?  
  
With me though, well I couldn't bounce back like her, things affected me which is why I always admired, and envied my baby sis. Everything fell on her lap, jobs, relatioships, money. Me, I'd had to spend years working the indie feds, desperately clawing my way to the top, then she comes to WWE party, and gets spotted. I don't want to say it but..its so unfair. Even then I couldn't deny her this chance, which was why I was in New York on my day off, at the last known address of my younger sister.  
  
Didn't look like she was in though. She's a fashion journalist which means she spends a lot of time shopping, partying and lazing then writes about it. Some how I don't think she'll want to give this up for what is being offered, but I do think the money may be better. And there's the fame thing, not that I enjoy being mobbed everywhere I go, but that always seemed like my sis's idea of fun.  
  
On the table behind me I saw a picture of us, dressed for a charity ball. So she does love me. She'd probably just thought that she looked hot on it. As ever my sister outshone me. Her beauty is all natural. She had no tit job, doesn't dye her hair. Her hair is this amazing rich mahogany brown, with natural red low lights that caught the light sometimes. Her eyes aren't the dull musty brown that mine are, they are a deep brown with almost red flecks in them, and gold so they change colour even as you look at them That's why she's called Amber, because her eyes use to be almost orange. Unlike me surgery wasn't needed to enhance her figure, she was perfectly happy with her body, she was a cup size bigger than me to start.  
  
At high school I used to be so jealous of her because if we went out it was always her who got hit on, not me, even though I was older. I still felt numbed by her presence, but she was my sister and I loved her. Now I wanted her help though and I knew she would play it up as much as she could. But then again I was used it. She knew how to make me squirm.  
  
I turned back to the picture. I was in a long line pink dress, that slinkily clung to all the right places. It had made me feel so good, my hair and make up were all perfect, then the hired limo picked up Amber and she came down in this long blue shimmering vision, that seemed to be made of liquid, and fitted like a second skin without being too tight or trashy. Her hair was piled on the top of her head, carefully spun tendrils escaping around her face, and they were struck through with blue glitter, that twinkled and flashed in the light. As always she had outdone me!  
  
I turned from the picture, my attention focusing on why I was here. Find Amber, ask her about the job, get an answer soon and get back to Vince before he found some one else. I wondered about where she could be, and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a high pitched squeak.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a large metal cage. I looked in and jumped back letting out a little shriek of horror at the sight of the brown and white rat, lazily staring at me. The sound of the shriek must have been louder than I thought because it caused a stir form the adjoining bedroom. I looked up and saw my sister, Amber stood in the doorway, her hair a mess, random bits pointing everywhere. She rubbed her eyes then stretched her arms behind her head, causing the man's shirt she was wearing to rise even higher up. She blinked then looked at me again, finally recognising who I was. "Trish? What the MOF are you doing here?" 


	2. 2

A/n - Thanks for Reviewing - Kanes Mistress, you are so amazing - thank you!  
  
A/N 2 - Just for the record this conversation takes place about 6 weeks ago.  
  
"I don't even get a hi?" I asked giving her a sharp look. "And what's with the rat?" Amber walked over to the cage and picked the rat up. Out of the cage it was actually quite cute, not like those horrible black rats. "This," She said holding it out towards me "is Kiki"  
  
"Oh" I cautiously held out a hand to stroke it, and it snuffled at my hand. I giggled softly "It tickles" This rather dumb comment was met with a confused look by my sister "Since when did you regress 20 years?" She asked arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I stroked the rat again, this time more confidently. It was really soft and sleek, not greasy sleek, just satiny. Amber took it away and put it in the cage. "Kiki's my flatmate aren't you girl?" she called to the rat, bending over to watch it. I grimaced as she began making baby noises to it. "Amber, I haven't come here for you to flash your ass at me"  
  
"So why are you here?" She asked walking over to the kitchen, to the huge white smeg fridge "I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to wake me at ridiculous times in the morning"  
  
"Ridiculous times in the morning? Amb, its 1 in the afternoon" Her reply was just to give me a look that said "precisely". "Amber is this what you get paid for? To go out partying all night?"  
  
"No...i have to write about it as well." She held up a carton of Orange at me "Drink?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Go on then?"  
  
"Go on what? Oh right why I'm here. Well, you know how I'm a WWE Diva.."  
  
"Really? I thought that woman looked like you"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Your such a comedian! Look they wanna do a storyline involving my sister and since you are..."  
  
"So that dirty old perve wants to try his luck with me now his finally got the message about you"  
  
"I thought you watched. Vince don't do it no more, he's given Raw to Eric Bischoff"  
  
"I meant Bischoff"  
  
"Oh, anyway, what do you think? Is it worth a go or..."  
  
"But I'm not a wrestler"  
  
"You don't need to fight that much, and you can get some training. You do all the martial arts, yoga and stuff so you have a head start"  
  
"If I'm not fighting what do I do?"  
  
"Look good, you know your so brilliant at that"  
  
"Flattery will get you no where" I pulled a pleading face at Amber. She was eyeing me over the top of the glass, an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Whats it worth?" She asked  
  
"Oh come on Amber, it wouldn't be permanent, just while the line runs its course..you'd get to be famous and adored by men everywhere."  
  
"Well, I would get the chance to get to know all those gorgeous men, does the sexy older man still work there?"  
  
"Taker? When was the last time you saw it?" "Well, I forget these things. Does he?"  
  
"Yes! So will you?"  
  
"Depends - get back to me with details and I'll let you know"  
  
SIX WEEKS LATER  
  
"And you Trish Stratus are the biggest slut of them all. If you were more pure, like me, then you to could mix with a higher class of man."  
  
"Molly, I wouldn't want to mix with upperclass, perves. I'll stick with men who are at least straight forward. That title belongs around the waist of someone who guarantees Stratusfaction."  
  
After this there is a cat fight between Molly and Trish. A No 1 contenders match is made for that nights RAW -Trish Vs Jackie (From TE2). The winner fights Molly at Summerslam.  
  
The No 1 contenders match gets underway and early on Trish gains the upper hand. She gains three nearfalls. Halfway through the match Molly comes down, and watches. Trish Irish whips Jackie into the corner and Jackie hits the ref on the way, taking both down. Trish pins but the ref is out. Molly jumps in and hits Trish with the Molly-Go-Round. She goes down and Jackie pins her whilst Molly watches smugly. A figure appears behind Molly and the crowd cheer. This alerts Jackie who jumps up, ready to meet the intruder, but figure instead hits Molly from behind. She takes a forearm to the back of the head and then DDT's Molly onto the ramp. Trish uses the distraction to set Jackie up for Stratusfaction guaranteed bulldog. She pins and gets the win. After the match The mystery woman climbs in the ring and raises Trish's arm in victory. She looks at the figure shocked then they embrace in a hug, laughing. 


	3. 3

A/n - I got my results, finally. Is it me or is the wait an unnecessary torture? Anyway, you don't wanna know bout that. Suffice to say I'm placated at the moment, so have had a clear mind to write the next few chapters unhindered.  
  
"Trish, that was great..whose this?" Jeff Hardy ran at me with his usual bouncy hyperness. He looked over at Amber, who was pulling at the tight tank top she was wearing. She was dressed in the same style clothes as Trish - Tight tank and black trousers with 100% Stratusfaction guaranteed symbol on them. The only difference where the colours. Amber's tank was an orangey brown (Amber) and hanging round her neck was an Amber necklace. She scowled at me "You said nothing about hideous outfits" she hissed.  
  
"This is what I wear everynight"  
  
"How do you stand it? Its so uncomfortable" She moaned. Then her face brightened and she pulled the top right off, tucking it into her trousers. Jeff, looked open mouthed as she stretched, wearing only her matching bra. She smirked at him "Close it" I just shook my head in despair, watching as she flirted with Jeff, taunting him and giggling at him.  
  
She turned to me "Where's the dressing room? Judging by Jeff's reaction despite seeing them so often, the men of the federation still have a problem with Bra's, so I think I need a t-shirt" I pointed down towards the dressing room and she walked off, mumbling something bout juvenile virgins. Jeff turned to me. "So that's your sister?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How come we haven't seen her before?"  
  
"She isn't really that bothered bout this. She watches Raw and Smackdown but that's it. She doesn't die if she misses it"  
  
"She doesn't really look like you, but there is a resemblance, quite striking really." I just gave him a look to shut him up. "What?" He asked confused  
  
"I've spent my damn life being told I look like my sister, but of course she's so much prettier. It just gets annoying"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff now looked really confused. I just shrugged "Don't mind me, I'm just bitter"  
  
"Oh, well, are you gonna go for a drink, you know celebrate you little sis joining our merry men?"  
  
"I'll ask her" I replied. Jeff walked me down to the diva's locker room, making small talk as we went. He stopped in front of the room, and pushed the door open. Inside I spotted A tall man, with his back to me and Amber dancing around like a fool. I pushed the door open fully and strode in, Jeff at my heels. "Hey Amber?" She looked up at me, the tall man turning to reveal Kane staring at me. His face was covered with the mask but his eyes were sparkling with laughter. "I see you made a new friend?"  
  
"Yeah, Kane was looking for you actually"  
  
"Really?" I gave him a little smile and he nodded and walked over. "I just wanted to see how you were, and tell you how great that all went..."He trailed off, looking over at me before shrugging. "I just wanted to say hi" I blushed at his obvious embarrassment, waiting for someone to break the atmosphere in the room. The door opened again "Ohhhh Feel the love in this room" Taker commented as he came in.  
  
"Now Kane, what have I told you about.....hello" Taker smiled over at Amber, causing her to do something I've never seen her do before - Go all girlie and giggly. "Hello" she held out her hand to shake, but he swooped back in a dramatic gesture and kissed it lightly. She giggled even more, and he grinned like a school boy. I think both me and Kane were astounded by the effect our siblings were having on each other but only Jeff voiced it "God, its like being back in high school." And you know, I think I saw Amber blush.  
  
Of course Taker's cheeks didn't even pinken a little, instead he turned to Kane "Your majesty wants you in his office"  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
"Bischoff! Up his own ass, self important, pompous....."  
  
"We get the picture. Its just a nickname Taker has for him" At this Takers eyes twinkled mischievously as he added "One of many" Again there was a strange high pitched laugh form Amber who smiled at me "Maybe I should meet him again?" So far she'd only met him once all other work had been done through script writers. I just shrugged "Kane and Taker can take me, can't you?" I looked at her, eyebrows raised and lips pursed. "I'm sure they will" Jeff muttered "But maybe you should come anyway Trish" Amber added, after Taker whispered something in her ear. She had that sickly knowledgeable smile on, the one she uses when she knows something I don't. I gave a half shrug in reply and Jeff disappeared muttering something about Rob and being needed elsewhere. As he left Amber watched his ass. I shot her glance and she looked shocked "What?" She asked, little Miss Innocent. "I wouldn't bother" I replied "He's not interested"  
  
"Ohhh shame" Amber pouted, catching my meaning. She looked a little disappointed until Taker said "Are we goin' or what?"  
  
"Why of course" Amber smiled at him, as he gestured for her to go first. "As much as the sentiment is appreciated, your the only one who knows where we are going" She told him, and this time he definitely blushed.  
  
As we walked down the corridor, Kane and Taker leading, Me and Amber following, she begun whispering to me. "So...."  
  
"So........What?"  
  
"You and Kane?"  
  
"What about 'Me and Kane'"  
  
"God, how dumb are you? What's going on between you?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't notice, he SO fancies you"  
  
"All I noticed was my sister acting like a complete twit, giggling....."  
  
"Yeah I get the point. Surely you felt it though? He was so embarrassed and stuff"  
  
"Like You and Taker?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean" Little Miss Innocent again.  
  
"Don't say that while your checking out his ass, it don't have the desired effect."  
  
"I'll have you know I have a very nice ass.......or so I've been told" Taker said turning round to give Amber a sexy smirk. I suddenly worried that they'd heard the whole conversation, Amber's dumb accusations about Kane. Then again, it would have meant embarrassing her as well so it may have been worth it.  
  
A/N - Forget to say thanks for the reviews, so Thanks, and errrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm...Please review? 


	4. 4

A/n- I'm dreading going to 6th form cos I'll have no time to write. How much will that suck? But until then I'm writing loads to make up. I already have big plans for this story, its hard to write them quick enough so I'm gonna go do the next chapter now so...Hope you enjoy!  
  
And then there was two - chapter 4  
  
"Ah, Amber, my newest and most beautiful recruit..." Bischoff smarmed as Amber pushed open the door to his office "Apart of course, from the gorgeous Patricia" he added as I followed behind. His face fell when Taker and Kane came in, but he soon replaced it with a fake smile "And my two baddest superstars"  
  
"Cut the grease, Bischoff" Taker barked, waltzing in and lounging on the sofa and helping himself to a strawberry from Bischoff's fresh fruit platter. He rolled it between his fingers, and I could see Amber's eyes never left it, from the time he picked it up, till he swallowed it. I don't know if he noticed but Kane did, and tapped me on the shoulder, smirking. I returned his sentiment, and he selected some grapes from Eric's plate, offering some to me, then after I refused, to Amber. She also declined, walking to the sofa and sitting next to Taker, she leant and whispered something in his ear. He grinned and retrieved another strawberry, holding it out to Amber, she reached to take it but he pulled it away just as her fingers brushed it. He continued to taunt her with it for quite a while until suddenly she snapped her mouth, catching the strawberry and severing it in two, spurting juice over Taker's hand. He looked at the half, left in his hand and pushed it towards her laughing. He popped it in her mouth and she gave him a grin. Bischoff gave a sigh (though whether from envy or disgust I don't know)  
  
As Taker wiped the juice of his hand using Eric's coat, Bischoff spoke. "Are you here for a reason? Or just to steal my fruit?" As he said this he gave Taker a pointed look but Taker just gestured to Kane and said "You wanted to see him"  
  
"As it happens I wanted to speak to him alone"  
  
Amber arched an eyebrow, muttering "I don't want to know" I suppressed a laugh as she stalked to the door "Never let it be said that I don't know where I'm not wanted" she snorted, pulling open the door and calling "Coming?" I followed and a few seconds later we were joined by Taker, who gave a half hearted shrug at Bischoff's manner. "He wants us" Amber said knowledgeably shaking her head. "Though he could just ask instead of acting like a kid" she grinned. Jericho walked past. I gave him a smile and he returned it, but Amber raised a hand and he gave a huge smile and wave to her.  
  
"How do you know Chris?" I asked as she watched him walk away.  
  
"I'm not just paid to do fashion parties you know. Some music, or movie ones and Jericho was sometime at them. When he was I made a point of talking to him"  
  
"To get in his pants?"  
  
"At first but then he started talking about his wife so...But he's made a humorous change to the airheads in my profession." She grinned finally turning back to me. She begun walking and like sheep me and Taker followed. After a few minutes Kevin walked by, this time stopping but he seemed to recognise Amber aswell. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. "Your supposed to be resting"  
  
"I just couldn't stay away" He smirked "And while I was here it thought I'd come congratulate Amber on her first match"  
  
"You know Kevin too? Is there anyone on the rosta you haven't met before" I quizzed, unable to a surprised almost sharp tone from my voice.  
  
"I'm friends with his sister, chill! I swear they are the only two I know" At this point Hunter walked past, waving at Amber. I looked t her incredulously "You swear?"  
  
"Hunter was involved in my training, you know that" I bite back the fact that I didn't even know she was training until she got ½ way through. I just glare at her but she is oblivious, concentrating on Kevin and Taker who are deep in conversation. I sigh loudly, as she immediately joins in and they accept her, I know if it was me I would be very annoyed at her. "Penny for em?" Says a gruff voice from behind me. "Not worth your money Kane" I say turning and giving him a slight smile.  
  
"Well, tell me anyway, honest I'm interested"  
  
I gage his face to see if he's genuine and he seems to be but just as I open my mouth to speak Amber pipes up "Oh hey Kane, The big bad wolf let you escape?"  
  
"Yeah, oh hi Kevin. Message from the big bad, he wants to see you in his office" Kane dropped his already low deep voice even lower "Alone" Adding a sinister hint to the last syllable. I gave him a grin. "What is it with Bischoff and having tall, strong, men alone in his office?" Amber asked, squeezing Kane's arm as she said strong "First Taker, then Kane, and now Kev...who's next?" She grinned happily as all three men chuckled, shooting me a smile laden with undertones. I smirked to but underneath I was bristling. I don't know why, but seeing her flirt so openly with the three of them, it annoyed me. I wasn't sure why because she was always like this and it never usually bothered me but when she started squeezing Kane's arm and...Oh god she was right! I've a crush on Kane!  
  
"Sis? You okay you've gone pale"  
  
"Yeah I'm just.." I stumbled my mind in a cloud as I tried to think. "a bit hot" I walked off down the corridor, at the end of which I could see a fire escape, held open by an extinguisher. I run out of it and into the cold night air. "The safety hazards that causes" I heard a voice say behind me say. I spun surprised "What was that about?" Amber asks, looking at me concerned.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Nothing? Come on you looked like you'd seen a ghost. Got Kane really worried" She gave a mischievous grin as she spoke but it disappeared as she saw my face "Trish?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really what? Was Kane worried? Of course, he wanted to follow you and everything"  
  
"Yeah?" I tried to sound noncommittal but it came out a little strained. I looked back to se him watching me from where he was stood with Nash and Taker. I turned back to Amber who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "You have GOT to get with him, he's so gorgeous and you' be the perfect couple" She bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands excitedly. "It would be so perfect" She repeated. Then her face turned serious "But we have to do it the right way" I suddenly got worried "What do you mean "WE" Amber?"  
  
"I can't just let you do it by yourself I'm not that mean! Of course I'll support you"  
  
"No Amber, I've seen your 'help' first hand I don't...." But she wasn't listening, instead she seemed deep in thought. Oh well, I resigned..I'm in for the long haul now.  
  
A/n - I really have run out of things to write here so I'll just leave it as please review! 


	5. 5

A/n - The fan fic thing of this chap (You'll see later) I just wanted to use it as a point. I didn't write them ( I just love them) and I feel these are the ones that 'my trish' would like. (I hope none of the Authors have a problem with this.  
  
"So then I said 'you have got to be kidding she would never do that' but...Ohhh sorry Stace Trish has just come in I'll get back to you" Amber put her cell down as I entered giving me a flash of a smile "Let me guess..Kiebler?"  
  
"No...Shotuer. She's a girl from the office. What is your problem?" It was three days since that night at Raw and we'd been together almost all that time. I was staying at hers because we had a house show only a short drive away and she'd been desperate for a 'nice long talk so we can catch up on all we've missed!' Which actually meant she wanted equally brag about her life and push and prod on mine. I sighed in answer to her question and dropped the shopping bags I was holding on the counter. On arriving at her house I found that she only stocked the minimal amount of food in her house and I'd spent the last few days persuading her to buy some stuff. Every time we left the house though we ended up in a department store or some other clothes shop, no food in sight so today I got fed up and took it under my own initiative to go.  
  
I begun unpacking while she unfolded her legs from where she was yogaly sat in a huge black armchair. I looked over at the computer screen in front of the seat, and even from where I was stood I could see a page full of writing. "Are you working?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Well I thought you'd given it all up"  
  
"As a matter fact I wasn't 'working' I was writing some..erm..fiction"  
  
"You what?" I walked over and climbed into the chair my sister seemed to live in. Honestly she never seems to leave it. And now I can see why. This huge black armchair is the most comfy thing I've ever sat in. Its so big I can fit my whole body in it without contorting it. I read the words on the screen.  
  
"Mary Sue? Eugh no way I would never...Though I guess I could be persuaded. Wait no dammit Jericho I would never compromise my Fan fiction reputation with a lovey dovey...' "But you'll hook me up with almost every male on the cast?" "That's different"  
  
Suddenly the screen flickered black "What the?"  
  
"Told you it was my fiction and I like to keep it..."  
  
"My god that was Fan fiction!"  
  
"So?" She asked defensively "I'll have you know some of the best stories I've ever read were written by fan fic authors. There's this one about Kane..and one with like HHH and Mark and they are all vamps. You wouldn't like that one though, cos you got killed. Thinking about it that Kane one don't have you in it either. You'd like this one about this girl called Angel who...What?" She must have seen the look on my face.  
  
"Generally Wrestlers don't read fan fic because its all like Jeff and Matt or Taker and Kane. Those people are sick"  
  
"Trish? Lighten up yeah. Okay so since I came Raw I've already seen ones chronicling Me and Jeff, me and Kane and me and Taker...which actually I quite like. Anyway some of them aren't just slash some are really interesting or touching or..."  
  
"Yeah but the men they use and if I read that kind of stuff about them.."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes and sighed. "No wonder those poor writers are so disillusioned" she grimaced, turning the screen back on and closing the document. She pulled up some other things and told me "Read these" I looked at the first title 'WWF goes to Jurassic Park"  
  
A couple of hours later I had read all of that, "Rogue Angel" "No more Turning away" and "Flight of folly" and I'd been pleasantly surprised. Amber was right they were really good. I asked her to recommend some more but she was on the phone deep in conversation so I left it.  
  
When she'd put the phone she walked over to me, her face serious. "Do you see Trish? That first impressions can be wrong. Everything deserves a chance, no matter what you may think" I knew that her words were heavy with subtext but I didn't know why. Did she want me to give Kane a chance? To try a relationship with him, see if it would work? Or was this about her? Did she realise that I wasn't enraptured by her arrival in the WWE but that she wanted the chance to prove that I had no reason to feel like this? I looked at her confused, but her face gave no clues. It was the same mask serious concern that it had been when she spoke and it withheld all information. One thing I knew was that the whole fan fic thing had been a well thought out exercise, its purpose I think, had been achieved. The silence in the room was broken by Amber's phone going off and she jumped to answer it. "Stacey sweetie hiya! Yeah I know, nah she's still here, yeah why not" Amber wondered out the room deep in conversation 


	6. 6

A/n - I've got a problem. I need to tell buts out of Trish's perspective so I've had to find a way so you'll know. Things written between // - // are third person passages. I can't write quick enough because I have all these ideas, I've already Know what the sequel for this is gonna be although I want this to be atleast 15 chapters. I've got too many ideas there making my head hurt ARGHHHHH!!!  
  
Summerslam  
  
"Making her way to the ring accompanied by her sister Amber, from Toronto Canada Trish Stratus" I waved and saluted the crowd, Amber hot on my heels. She whispered to me "So uncomfortable" before jumping onto the apron "Live with it" I muttered back, waving my hat above my head before handing it to Amber. She was wearing a black corset that came just below her chest with a silver halter neck above the black boned part, under a thigh length jacket and smart black trousers - Think Catherine from Cruel Intentions- Sexy Business. She also had a hat hers a black fedora with a silvery/grey band that matched her top. She stood with me while Molly came out and as the match started rolled out.  
  
The match was good, fast pace and a good variety of moves. As scheduled Jacki came out and interfered knocking me down. I lay waiting while Amber took care of Jacki. I got up, setting Molly up for the Stratusfaction Bulldog. I hit it and she was down, I covered her for a pin. Me crowned Womens Champ - Yeay! Now the idea was that I rolled out the ring, grabbed Amber and we run together up the ramp, but Jacki grabbed Amber and to Irish whip her to the corner. Amber reversed and Sent Jacki flying into the turnbuckle. I watched astounded as she begun a handspring elbow, flipping and turning and but she added an extra turn, converting the move into a head scissors takedown. She pulled it off perfectly and I'll admit it made me jealous. She leapt up flashing me her "I'm so proud of myself" smile as we jumped out the ring.  
  
"Wow well done Amber" We were met backstage by Taker and Kane who both looked chuffed. Taker gazing surprised at Amber "That was amazing" I coughed pointedly, and for a moment Taker looked confused "Oh yeah well done Trish, good for you" He gave me a little smile before turning full wattage back to Amber, "Who taught you to do that? I thought you couldn't wrestle" Amber gave a flushed laugh and look to me but I was already walking away. "It was a pretty dumb thing to do, she was dressed for wrestling, she almost fell out!" I looked up to see Kane looking down at me, falling into step beside me. I look up at him amused "Really?" I'm surprised to hear my voice waver a little as I ask. He just nods. I turn to see Amber now talking to Chris (Jericho) and Jeff (Hardy) both animatedly waving while Taker watched on, like the doting boyfriend. I wished I wasn't so upset but it seemed like my win was overshadowed by one move, and that made my win feel cheapened. I tried t ignore this as I watched yet more people come up to Amber, when the voice beside me chirped up again. "Trish, you did really well out there, you definitely deserved to win, ignore them, she's new a novelty." I looked up at Kane, who was resting his hand on my shoulder, and gazed at his hand. He self consciously removed his hand but I pulled it back, plcing it on my shoulder and gave him a half smile.  
  
"Trish, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit tired but apart from that"  
  
"No, I meant with Amber. When Taker came up you looked like you were about to cry" His face creased concernedly. It was as if he could read my mind.  
  
"I feel really bad for feeling like this but....I just..oh never mind!" I shrugged the feeling off and begun to walk away from him calling over my shoulder "I have to get changed"  
  
// "Kane?" He spun round to see Amber stood behind him, chin on the back of his shoulder. "Look sweetie tell her, ask her for a drink one night. My sisterly intuition tells me she'd accept".  
  
"Really?" Kane asked but he could see no one there, only a black scuff mark where a heel and dug and turned//  
  
I opened the door to the locker room and took a seat on the bench, breathing deeply to calm myself. Why was I so bothered, it was only a few of the guys talking to her! I stood up and pulled out a towel, a cool shower might clear my head.  
  
It didn't. I got out feeling just as confused and annoyed at myself. I towelled off and pulled on some clothes in an uneasy daze, not focusing on anything, my mind a calm blank. I was interrupted by a knock at the door I spun round sharply to see Kane staring at me, his head to one side signalling either confusion or concern, I couldn't tell. "Hi?"  
  
"Hi" Was it me or did his voice waver when he said that? No I must be imagining things. I waited for him to speak, telling me why he was here but he just stood there. "Erm...Kane? Is there reason your here?"  
  
HE shuffled form foot to foot embarrassed "Oh yeah sorry. I just wondered if you were erm..you wan..you were okay?" He finished with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow at his flustered state.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just..a bit tired you know?" What a pair we made. Both of us unable to say what we really wanted to, just standing in embarrassed silence.  
  
"Hell who died?" Sung a light chirpy tone of Amber's voice as she skipped in and grabbed her bag. "Its like a morgue in here"  
  
"Are you making Funeral jokes again?" Taker followed her in, casting a glance at me and Kane before he sat down. "What, you mime artists now?" He asked as he caught me signalling to Amber, who flashed him a grin "Taker, I think we're not wanted honey, come on I need a drink anyway" she pushed him out the door before he could protest. "What's going on between them?" Kane asked as their quarrelling voices disappeared down the corridor. "I don't know" I replied looking Kane over. Last Monday had been the first time I'd seen him for months and he looked so different. He's lost so much weight and his beard has gone, it was like he was another person. "So first night back tomorrow?" I asked for the sake of making conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait it seems like forever. I had to come back on the road these last few days to try and keep myself sane. Sitting at home is an over rated pleasure"  
  
"Tell me about it" I grunted in reply, rummaging through my bag.  
  
"Oh yeah" He looked sheepish "Sorry I forgot about your ankle."  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. I don't really think about it to much because then we get into what if country. What if it happens again? What if I get hurt etc." I shrugged of his embarrassment with a smile. "Its just the risks we take..."  
  
"For the job we love" He finished, smiling. "look Trish I was wondering.if you wanted to maybe go for a drink or something later. Celebrate your title win"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that" Kane opened his mouth to speak but I shushed him.  
  
"What?" He mouthed. I nodded to the door "I just heard a cheer from outside" I snuck over to the door and pulled it open. Amber fell in the room, head first, while Taker pulled a face, losing his balance. "Amber! What are you doing?" I almost yelled. She ignored my question instead choosing to pick her own question to answer "That took you to long, so when are you going?"  
  
"Amber, he asked the girl for a drink not proposed" Taker groaned but Amber would not be deterred. "For now!" She told him, turning back to Kane "So when are you gonna take her, when when when?" Kane flushed red as did I. "I dunno...maybe tomorrow night" he asked me  
  
"Okay" Amber replied for me clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down.  
  
"For some one who wants to be 'sophisticatedly sexy' you can be childish" Taker told her, watching her chest as she bounced. "And you, sir, are a dirty old man" She cut back  
  
My Taker muse - Not so much of the old! Me - Come one your old enough to be her dad! TM - Teenage dad Me - Dad! (under her breath) Granddad.  
  
A/n - So I hope you enjoyed! if you did let me know with a cool little review. Doesn't need to be to long just a hi would suffice! 


	7. 7

And Then There Was Two - Chapter 7  
  
A/N - Time to stand back and say 'Dammit' How could he do this to me? How can ruin my fic? I guess I could forgive him but its soo annoying! I just have to be happy that he's got a title shot.  
  
Anywayz read, relish and review (I hope)  
  
Raw - Monday 26th (I think) August  
  
"Trish?" I turned to see Amber staring at me from across the diva's locker room. She's leaning on the doorway and I'm surprised to see that Taker isn't hovering with her. "What?" Her face bursts into a smile and she bounces over. "How did it go?"  
  
"What?" I ask innocently, trying to keep the smile from my face. Why did talking to Amber about men always make me feel like a teenager?  
  
"What, she says!" Amber cried "Last night, you - Kane, what happened?"  
  
"Oh that" I replied nonchalantly "Not much, we all went for a rink didn't we?"  
  
"Oh" Amber's face fell "But you two left together" She cried again "Something must of..."  
  
"ladies never kiss and tell." I told her smugly, which got her mad.  
  
"Your holding out on me Trish....come on what happened?"  
  
"We went to his room..." An eager look on her face Amber was hooked "But nothing happened" Her face plummeted "Nothing? What not even a good night kiss?"  
  
"Well yes, there was a few of those"  
  
"Then something happened come on, tell me"  
  
I had to give in to my need to act like a teen "Oh it was so great, he is the most amazing kisser! And he didn't want to rush me, he said he wanted me to be sure and stuff" Amber was lapping this up a huge smile on her face "And we talked for ages as well"  
  
"Rally? Taker said he wasn't a big talker"  
  
"Nah, for hours we just talked bout everything you know? From being kids, what we were scared of, favourite ice cream flavour" She gave a questioning smile and I grinned back "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough" I replied knowledgabley.  
  
"Mmmmm...." A voice came from the door and Kane walked in, placing a kiss on my forehead, I grinned at Amber who watched him open mouthed. "Is that your new costume?" She asked gobsmacked. He nodded in reply "Do you like it?"  
  
I mmm'd "I sure do" I gave him another kiss and there was another knock at the door. This time it opened to show Lillian Garcia. She saw Kane's arm round my waist and her eyes lit up, she was the Raw gossip, soon everyone would know. "Trish you still on for tonight?" She asked. I nodded to her and felt another kiss on my forehead "I've got to go, I'll see you later" He turned and left, leaving Me Amber and Lillian who looked at Amber and smiled "What's going on between you and RVD?"  
  
I looked at Amber confused. What was this about Amber and RVD? I thought she was going to get with Taker. "What?" I asked her, unable to keep the surprise from my voice.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Lillian asked "They left together last night, early as well" She gave Amber a smirk "So come on? Tell all!"  
  
Amber gave a cocky grin "Well, he might be a bit tired tonight and it won't be because of last nights match" I just gaped at her shocked.  
  
"Oh hell," Lillian exclaimed "Look as much as I'm dying to hear what happened I've got to go see Satan's Bitch - See you guys later?" The last part came out as a question to which I nodded mutely in reply, still gawking at Amber. The moment Lillian closed the door I turned on Amber "You and RVD, What the M-O-F?"  
  
She looked at me confused "Well, he is GORGEOUS and really sweet. And that ass" She sighed  
  
"But what about Taker?"  
  
"What about Taker?"  
  
"I thought.."  
  
"You thought...what, me and Taker? I wish. We just flirt a lot, he's not interested in me that way" At this point Rob came in to the locker room, wrapping his arms round Amber and kissing her passionately. He smiled lazily at her as he set her down, a smile which she returned. "Hey ya Sexy" He growled. I looked at Amber and she seemed perfectly happy, standing in his arms. I looked above her and saw a shocked looking Taker in the doorway. As RVD dipped his head for another kiss I saw the Big Evil's face crumple.  
  
A/N - Bet you didn't see that one coming didja? Poor Taker, come to me for comfort (Heh he he) One day I'll give him a happy ending (he sure deserves one) but for now I'll let him stew. Please Review! 


	8. 8

A/N - Time to thank my reviewers again! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, its great to know that you enjoy reading it cos I love writing it!  
  
"Trish?" I spun round to see Kane storming towards me, his eyes blazing and a cross scowl furrowing his brow. "What the hell has Amber done?"  
  
"What?" I asked confused, was this about her and RVD?  
  
"Well, Taker's been like a bear with a sore head ever since Monday and when ever I mention Amber he gets upset and changes the subject"  
  
"Oh" I reply. It was now Wednesday, and Amber had been with Rob almost continually since Raw ended. He was even staying in her apartment at the moment. Every time I spoke to her he was there so I hadn't been able to see if she'd spoken to Taker. Obviously she hadn't. "Well, she and Rob are kind of dating but that's all that's changed." I can't look at him as I hear him shout "What?"  
  
"Kane, on in 10" A voice calls out and I look over at him. He looks mad but he has no choice but to leave. "Wait here" He tells me as he goes through the door. Minutes after he's left Amber appears in the doorway. For once she is alone. She saunters in and takes a seat on the bench, looking up at me with a goofy smile on her face. "Hi" She smiles dreamily. This is how's she's been since Mon, all misty eyed and moony. I guess I'd have been the same if wasn't for the fact I've barely seen Kane. But more on that in a minute. "Trish, I know its only been a few days and everything but its so amazing"  
  
"But it has only been a few days"  
  
"I know, but its been fun. You know how the first few days of any relationship are the best? Well, this is even better than they usually are. Maybe its because I've always had a thing about him"  
  
"But you never mentioned it! You only ever spoke of Taker"  
  
"I know, he's a babe and everything but Rob is just so...so..oh I don't know"  
  
I just looked at her incredulously. Thing is, Amber's not one to embellish relationships. She is all for having fun, just take each day as it comes and if it doesn't work out, then oh well c'est la vie and it goes on. So that means there must be something in this Rob thing. She spots a picture that's behind me, showing Taker and Kane, and her smile fades little. "Is Taker here tonight? I haven't seen him since, well, since Before Raw started on Monday." She actually has the audacity to pretend she doesn't know why this is.  
  
"Wonder why" I sarcastically say, ans she seems surprised.  
  
"What?" She asks wide eyed.  
  
"What the hell do you think? You spend a week fawning over him then go and shag Rob."  
  
"Its not just a shag you know"  
  
"I don't care Amb, you hurt him."  
  
"You are so wrong, you don't know anything about it" She stands up and actually seems to be upset. "I told you he wasn't interest, believe me, yeah! If he's got a problem with me and Rob then it ain't jealousy" Now she's got me confused. She seems so sure that he doesn't like her, Infact she's almost close to tears. Even Amber isn't this good an actor. "You have no idea Trish so don't bother trying to lecture me!" With this she stormed out. A couple of seconds later I here an exchange from the corridor.  
  
"Amber come here, we need to talk. What you're doing.."  
  
"Go to hell Kane"  
  
Kane's head appears in the doorway and he looks just as mad as before. "What is her problem? She is such a..."  
  
"Kane don't I thinks there's something we aren't being told"  
  
"What? That your sisters a ho, who likes teasing men then shagging someone else?"  
  
"Kane how dare you! She is not like that, you don't her and don't know what's happened"  
  
"I know she's hurt my brother and doesn't seem to give a damn"  
  
"Kane" I lowered my voice and averted my eyes "Go"  
  
"What?" He looked shocked, and a little confused "Look this isn't my fault its your trashy sisters"  
  
"Get out" I scream at him, throwing the bottle of water, I was holding, at him. He gives me a hurt and almost disgusted look but leaves, slamming the door behind him. I sink onto the bench gasping. How dare he, how f'n dare he accuse my sister of being such a heartless bitch? I may not be her biggest fan but she's my own flesh and blood. And something doesn't add up, somehow one and one has made three and I wanna know how!  
  
A/n - What is Amber not telling Trish? And do I always cause pain? If you review then maybe I'll tell you! 


	9. 9

A/n - another short chapter but don't worry (Not that probably were) because our holiday has been extended until Monday so I'll be able to get a few more long chapters in before I'm back at school!  
  
I'm lying awake, worrying. The bed beside me is empty, signifying that Amber is in Rob's room, instead of the one booked for me and her. This is no surprise though seeing as she has spent everynight since Sunday, in his room. I can't thinking what if Kane was right? What if Amber was just being a bitch? She was the biggest flirt in the world, maybe Taker just got the wrong idea. If so I should explain to Kane. Then again he did go in at the deep end, so if he was still in the wrong? I just..  
  
Say it was Taker making something out of nothing, that works on the assumption that Amber doesn't like Taker, which I know for a fact isn't true. She has had a huge crush on him since, well since forever! She wouldn't change just like that, its to big.  
  
And another thing, if she didn't like Taker, how did she know he didn't like her? She seemed so sure of herself, how did she know? I really needed to speak to her but that was impossible, I think she's ignoring me! I've phoned her loads of times but she doesn't answer, and I couldn't find her at the arena. In fact I found Rob and asked him where she was and he said he didn't know, which I knew was a lie because they were inseparable, couldn't see one with out the other and they wouldn't lose track of each other like that, even for ten minutes.  
  
Which brings me to an almost irrelevant thought, how come Amber is so into RVD. I know she said she fancied him, and I knew she did because at home she has a collection of pictures, of the people she fancies and RVD's picture is in there more than once. But even so, she wouldn't be this involved so soon not matter how much she fancied him. She wasn't like that. Normally she was easygoing about relationships, if it worked out then great, if it didn't then nevermind, life goes on and so can she. She wouldn't get attached until they'd been an 'item' for at least a month and even then she would take it slowly. On the emotional level atleast. So why was RVD so different? Was it just his way, or was she making a point?  
  
I still can't get the look on Taker's face (when he saw Rob kiss Amber) out of my head. Or Amber's face when she was telling me he wasn't interested. There was something me and Kane weren't being told, I knew it.  
  
I begun to get tired and could feel sleep beckoning. Before I allowed it to take I hold I made a decision to phone Amber as soon as I woke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, however, she refused to answer, I even went round to Rob's room but there was no answer. I considered asking someone else to phone for me but I decided against. Instead I jumped in my rental and drove to her apartment and let myself in. I knew her and Rob weren't staying there because she'd already told me they were going to his. Another show of her rushing into this.  
  
I threw some food for the rat. I could feeling it watch me but instead of a creepy feeling it was kind of nice, like I was being watched out for, that somehow it would protect me. Now I've never been a rat person, or any kind of rodent really, hamsters, mice, gerbils - Bluegh! But Kiki, well she seemed different. Very sweet, and cute. Don't ask me why I liked her and none others but...I reached in the cage and picked her up, taking her over to the settee. By now it was evening, and it was Thursday as well - oops, I was about to miss Smackdown. I turned on the TV just in time to see Stephanie talking to Dawn Marie about a contract for another superstar to jump onto Raw. I cursed who ever it was for leaving us. It was so selfish just to change like that. I wondered who it could be, after all I hadn't even heard any rumours about who it might be, in fact I hadn't even heard that anyone was planning to jump and there was always a hint. It must have been a sudden decision.  
  
I sat transfixed by the TV. I still couldn't work out who the jumping superstar was but I now knew he was in a triple threat with Angle and Benoit. Whoever it was must have been big, Stephanie seemed so delighted to have them. Benoit's music hit and out he came onto the stage, pausing a moment before walking down the ramp. Just as Kurt's music begun my mobile started to ring. I picked up, not really paying attention or seeing the number on the display.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Trish, are you watching Smackdown?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Do you know who the jumper is?"  
  
"Nah wait there just about to...WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
"FUCKING HELL!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR BROTHER DOING?"  
  
A/N- I know the suspense was ruined by the fact that we all knew who was jumping, you just have to look at it from Trish's perspective. 


	10. 10

I stared gobsmacked at the screen. What was Taker doing? Why? I was so upset and though I didn't know why, tears were running down my face.  
  
"Kane! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know Trish, honestly I was as clueless about this as you are! I had no idea he was gonna jump"  
  
On the screen the match was underway. "Could it be just about the chance to get the title again?"  
  
"No, he's always said he has a bond with Raw. He said he was actually quite glad when he got drafted to Raw, and that he would never jump!" Kane sounded pretty upset, actually scrap that, REALLY upset. I hadn't torn my eyes from the screen and Taker was kicking ass. "Are you sure about the title? After all he got screwed on Raw and he wouldn't get another chance at the title if he didn't"  
  
"Even when you put it like that..NO! Taker is always putting over Rookies he don't care that much about the title! Not enough to desert his brother, his friends, his...friends. I'm sorry but there is something more to it."  
  
"No, Angle where the hell are you? Oh thank god! Look Kane I'm sure you know your brother better than anyone else, are you sure you don't know why?"  
  
"GET YOUR OLYMPIC ASS OF THAT MAT UNTIL MY BROTHER'S THE ONE HOLDING YOU THERE! No Trish I never said I didn't know why, I think I have a pretty good idea"  
  
"1,2 OH NO! What's that s'posed to mean?"  
  
"Just that your no good....KICK OUT!KICK OUT YOU FAT...What do you think?"  
  
"Your such and...COME ONE TAKER"  
  
Then together we shouted "1, 2, 3,! YES OH YEAH YES WELL DONE TAKER!" I did a happy dance, round the living room, his abandoning us temporarily forgotten. "Trish where are you?"  
  
"Amber's flat!"  
  
"Give me the address and I'll be there ASAP"  
  
SO an hour later he is sat on my sofa, watching as I pace the room, Kiki in my arms. "What's with the rodent?"  
  
"Its Kiki, and she's not just a rodent! She's a really cute, sweet rat, who belongs to Amber"  
  
"So its Amber's rat? Figures!"  
  
"I don't know want to know what you meant by that! Cos then I might have to kick you out"  
  
"Look Trish you have to admit that your sister is playing with Taker, and that makes her a...."  
  
"And you have to admit you don't know everything or for that matter anything. You've jumped to conclusions"  
  
"I took a small step and there conclusions sat, no jumping needed!"  
  
"Oh Fuck off! I hate to burst your little justified bubble but you went on half the story, in fact not even half! You don't even know that Taker's upset about Amber! Just get over this 'Amber's a bitch' thing then look at it again. You don't know Amber, I do! She's my sister...  
  
"Yeah and Taker's my brother"  
  
"Who has turned on you more times than we count on one hand, not to mention that he has tried to kill you before"  
  
"Yeah, when he was fifteen! And he was drunk! Look that's not the point anyway!"  
  
"Kane" Suddenly all the fight had gone from me. I'd been so sure about Kane, that he was a sweet, kind, gentle person, but he wasn't listening to reason. Maybe if I had some evidence, then he'd listen to me. But to get evidence I had to speak to Amber.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" I spun round to see the front door open and Amber stood there, lots of shopping bags in her hands and Rob stood behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would one of you like to explain what you are doing in my apartment. And while your at it you can tell me what that dumb ape thinks he's doing jumping?" Amber dropped the bags and stormed in, her eyes seeming to be on fire and shaking with...well I wanna say rage but she seemed close to tears.  
  
Both me and Kane remained quiet as Rob snuck in, picking up the scattered bags and taking them into the bedroom. Amber looked first to me, then up to Kane, and even with her craned neck and upturned face, she managed to look intimidating. "I'm waiting, come one you big 'tard talk!" She was talking loudly but sternly, in fact she quite scared me "What is your dumbass brother assing about for? And don't give me any shit about him wanting the title cos I know that's not it!"  
  
Kane finally spoke and he still seemed mad "Well you no more than us then you stupid bitch. Actually I'd say that you've got a lot to do with it!"  
  
Amber's face darkened even more, and she looked absolutely terrifying. However her voice was quieter when she spoke, which made it even more intimidating "Kane, would you like to tell me what you mean by that comment?"  
  
"You, giving Taker the come one, then fucking RV Fucking D! Acting like you were interested when you had your eye on someone else!"  
  
I looked over at Amber was surprised to see the sparkling sheen of tears, running down her face and when she spoke her voice wavered and broke. "Did he tell you that? Hey did your saintly brother tell you that I gave him the come one then told HIM that I wasn't interested?"  
  
"He didn't need to!" Kane shouted. Amber by now was in tears. Rob ran up to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. "I think you should go" He said quietly and I nodded, taking Kane's hand and leading him out. When we got outside I looked up at him and was shocked to see tears in his aswell, not many just a few brimming to the lids. I gave him a sympathetic smile and he bent down, wrapping his arms round me in a deep hug. I shushed him as he muttered "What I am I gonna do? He's left me again, I've upset him and.." I just continued to hug an shush him. We broke apart and I gazed up at him, forgetting that we'd just had a huge row, and that he was being a prick. He dipped his head, catching my lips in a sweet chaste kiss, then another deeper one. When we pulled back I remembered and obviously so did he and I turned and ran away.  
  
When I got back to the rental I begun to cry, tears burning hot tracks down my cheeks. I have no idea how long I sat in the car, just sobbing at the ridiculousness of my situation. Eventually I saw Rob climbing into a car and pulling away, probably the first time they'd been apart since Sunday, and I got out the car, going back into the building and up to Amber's apartment. I knocked on the door and she opened it, dressed in a huge RVD t- shirt and hotpants, her hair a mess and her eyes red. "Still look good even when your upset" I growled as we hugged.  
  
A/n- I really haven't got a lot to say (for once) so just..emmm please review! 


	11. 11

"Have you seen this?" Amber called to me. She was sat in front of the TV, a video of last night's Smackdown on the screen in front of her. Sunlight filled the whole room, and where it caught her hair it gave her a halo. I wandered up behind her, a glass of orange juice in one hand a plate of toast in the other. I sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, handing the plate of toast to Amber, whilst taking a slice. "What?"  
  
"Taker"  
  
"Yeah I've seen him before, often on your computer, what's your point?"  
  
"You mean apart from the fact that he looks as if he hasn't slept for a month?" I sniggered but I still didn't know what she was on about. She looked at me then gave an exasperated sigh. "Look at his trousers"  
  
"No thanks I'll stick to his brother thanks!"  
  
"No that thing, attached to his trousers." She paused the video and jumped up running over to the Computer. Moments later she gave a triumphant shout "There!" Sighing I struggled up and over to her. "Amber what the hell"  
  
She was showing me a close up of Taker's crutch with a flash of metal. "Look I've only just eaten, I don't wanna bring it up"  
  
"God your dumb!" She moved the close up so it was more of the metal. It seemed to be a keyring. Like a dogtag but it had a yellow stone set in, "I still don't get it!"  
  
Amber mimed thumping me, leapt up and ran to the bedroom, coming back holding the pendant she had Raw, the one that had a huge hunk of "AMBER" I yelled triumphantly  
  
"Give the Girl a Medal, Pref. One of Kurt's" She shouted back throwing her above her head.  
  
"But why?" I asked looking back at the picture of Taker, with the amber keyring.  
  
"I dunno! I know what I want it to mean but..."  
  
"Want?"  
  
"Forget I said that"  
  
"Amb?"  
  
"I said forget it!" She snapped and stormed out the room. I watched her confused but she didn't reappear. I wish someone would tell me what the hells going on!  
  
Last night ended up with us just sitting and hugging for a long time, then talking. Except we only seemed to talk about Kane and Rob, so I was still as clueless as ever, about What was going on between Taker and Amber. If anything I was more confused because she had got really upset about him jumping. She'd pretty much clammed up when ever he came up, to be honest.  
  
Amber re-emerged about 20 minutes later, full dressed and ready to go out. She cast me a cursory glance and said "I'm going out for a bit, I'll see you later"  
  
"Where are you....?" All I got in reply was a slammed door. "Great" I muttered grabbing my clothes and heading for the bathroom, now we were back at not talking. I angrily got changed and scribbled a note for Amber before getting my bag and heading to the car. Outside it was soaking, rain was bombing down from the sky with almost painful force, and I pulled my coat over my head as I ran for the car. As I climbed in I noticed a flash of yellow, thrown on the seat. I picked it up and realised it to be a Key ring Amber had given me years and years ago. Seeing it reminded me of Taker's strange one, in fact they were quite similar. Why was she so sore about him? Oh I was so fed up of this! My stupid sister and all her problems, ruining my life as well as hers. Actually they were probably ruining my life more than hers because at least she has Rob! What do I have? "The ice queen and the man I love who hates my guts. That's fucking who" I put the car in gear and am about to pull out when I realise what I've just said "I don't LOVE Kane, I don't know him well enough and anyway he's an asshole!" I tell myself but it doesn't seem to work, I just become all the more sure! Great, just great, could my life get anymore complicated?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As always the answer was yes! I drove to the hotel that I'd been booked into, but it was full - Some mix up with the booking! Which meant I would have to go back to Amber's, which sucked. I stormed out and slammed back into the car, my face dark, and my thoughts darker, when a face appeared in front of the car "Kane?" I asked surprised. The rain had soaked him to the bone but that could've happened in a matter of seconds so I had no idea he'd been stood there. I leant over and pushed the door open. I went to something but I was cut off by him.  
  
"Trish, I want to apologise" He turns his face to me, and I can see the shimmer of raindrops, running down his face. I spin in my seat saying "Hang on I'll just get you a towel" but he puts his hands on my hips and twists me back into my seat. I look at him confuse, surely he didn't want to be wet?  
  
"That can wait, we need to talk"  
  
"Okay, shoot"  
  
"I'm sorry for being such an ass! I jumped to conclusions over Amber and Taker, and I shouldn't have. What's worse is that I personally attacked you for sticking up for your own sister. It was a really dumb thing to do and I can understand if you now think I'm a complete asshole, and want nothing more to do with me...."  
  
"Kane, if this is because you've realised this then I can forgive you, but if your just saying this because Taker's told you something and your feeling stupid.."  
  
"I haven't spoken to taker I swear. But Hell knows I've tried! He won't speak to anyone at the moment so..." I looked in his eyes and could see he was telling the truth and that he really wanted to be forgiven. I gave him a half smile and he returned it. "I'm sorry Trish" he repeated and I knew he meant it. I leant over and kissed him lightly. We broke apart, both smiling like idiots. We kissed again, the pelting rain giving the perfect film like backdrop for our touching reconciliation moment.  
  
A/n - See there is a happy moment! For Kane anyway, keep reading and Reviewing and maybe my babes will get one too - but I make no promises! 


	12. 12

A/n - I have to point out there is a spoiler for this weeks Raw in this chap. Which is weird considering I haven't seen it yet. Damn my infernal curiosity!!!!  
  
And another thing - I'm not sure why but I'm not to pleased with this chapter. I don't think it runs as well as it should, but I'm not doing it again, so bear with it, the next one will be better! I promise!  
  
Its often said that the first time with a new partner is the best, others say make up sex beats everything - So imagine both combined and you'll have the rest of the day marked out. However that night out happy bubble was shrunk quite a bit by a phonecall from Amber.  
  
"Sis, I'm at the reception of the hotel you said you were staying at but they say that no one under the name Stratus is booked in, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I'm in Kane's room, 66, second floor." I told her, which elicited a groan form Kane. "Come up and I'll let you in."  
  
"Let me guess" He said the moment I put the phone down "Amber?"  
  
"I thought you'd forgiven her."  
  
"No, I'd realised it was possible she may have nothing to forgive. But until I know for sure I was kinda hoping to avoid her." There was a knock at the door, "Too late for that" He grunted and hauled himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. I walked over to the door, calling "Amb, that you?"  
  
"Nope its the grim reaper" She replied cheerfully as I opened the door. "Well, look at you, you little hussy" She motioned to the fact that all I wore were a pair of red hotpants and a Kane T-shirt. I just shrugged. "Is Big Red here?" she asked looking round. A call from the bathroom signified his presence, and she winced at the stern undertone to his follow up shout "So behave"  
  
"You made up I take it?" It was kind of a redundant question, signifying she wanted an explanation.  
  
"He apologised, and he meant it!"  
  
"He meant it? Well, there you go" She raise her voice and shouted to him "Your forgiven Sug its okay"  
  
He opened the door, and looked at Amber, before giving me a dirty look. "Yeah, I guessed that"  
  
"No dumbass, I mean I've forgiven you"  
  
"Really?" He seemed surprised  
  
"Yeah, you must of convinced Trish cos by that smile, you've been making up all afternoon, and I wouldn't want you to get fed up of it" She flashed him a flirty grin. I was surprised to see the old Amber back and wondered what had changed. "And why are you so happy"  
  
"No reason, I just realised how stupid I was being. You know shopping is the best time to think" She nodded wisely "And to that end I came to see if you wanted to come out for a 'Finally come to her senses' drink with me later...but I'll guess I'll ask Rob" She seemed alittle upset, so I looked over at Kane "We can go for a drink with Rob and Amber can't we?" I asked, making puppy dog eyes. He shrugged which I took to meant 'yes, but I don't promise I'll behave"  
  
"Where were you gonna go?"  
  
"Erm...hadn't decided yet, I've gotta check Rob can come first. I'll go do that and phone you later. That way you to can....get ready"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Accompanied by the WWE Woman's Champion Trish Stratus, from Toronto Canada - Amber Stratus" I watched as Amber climbed in the ring, and adjusted the belt that was slung across my shoulder. I gave her smile as she begun circling her opponent - Vicky. Opposite me I could see Molly, staring me down, in a poor attempt to be intimidating. I just gave her a happy wave and concentrated on Amber. For someone who had only been in training for six weeks she was good. Admittedly she had a good background of dance, martial arts and yoga behind her, she was always looking for more interesting ways to stay healthy. Even so, she was pulling this off really well. I cheered as she DDT'd Vicky, sure she had clinched a win but Vicky's shoulder shot up on two. She was tougher than I first thought.  
  
Amber was quick to her feet, and took advantage of Vicky's disorientation by whipping her into the corner, her back slamming against the turnbuckle. I grimaced for her, and looked over to see Molly arguing with Amber. I ran round to Molly and kicked her in the stomach, so she doubled over in pain. I picked her up and threw her in the ring, giving her a S-G Bulldog. Then I rolled her out the ring, turning back to watch Amber. Vicky had a hold of her and tried to whip her into the corner but Amber reversed, and Vicky's back once more connected with the turnbuckle, with sickening force. I wondered what Amber was setting her up for, as she walked over to the far corner. I thought handspring elbow, and this is what she begun to carry out. But I realised there was something wrong, she'd made the turns too short, and she would end up stopping out of the corner. She didn't though, she added an extra half turn and wrapped her legs round Vicky's neck. As she pulled her down in a head scissor takedown, the crowd erupted in loud cheers, and as she threw herself down for the pin. I joined the crowd, as they counted with the ref "1, 2 3!" I leapt up and down happily cheering my sister as she sat up dazed. I jumped in the ring and ran over to her. "You won, you won your first match" I told her and she smiled at me, before throwing her arms round me in a fierce hug.  
  
"Amber! Well done Baby!" Rob greeted us when we got backstage, Kane stood with him. He kissed Amber, whilst I received the same treatment from Kane. Since we had that drink on the Friday, I'd been with Kane non-stop and we'd spent a lot of that time with Amber and Rob. Over the drinks Kane and Rob had got on well, and Kane seemed to forget about Taker, so we all got on perfectly. Even so I was surprised by the how quickly Kane had forgiven Rob, and the huge effort both were making to become friends. I just put it down to wanting to please Amber and I, because it had certainly made our lives easier.  
  
"Its just been a good night, hasn't it?" Rob asked. Him and Kane were really excited about Raw getting its own World title, and neither could wait for a chance at the contendership. I smiled over at Kane who was complimenting Amber on her new finishing move, and she was happy as the centre of attention. It was nice to have everyone getting on, but it did beg the question - How long could it last?  
  
A/N - Just alittle by the by, does anyone have any ideas what I could call Amber's finishing move? I'm crap at coming up with names for moves and this one has me stumped! All suggestions welcome! 


	13. 13

A/N - Hey peeps, I know I said I weren't too happy with the last chap, so I hope this one works better, though I'm not sure...Hell, its up to you lot whether its good or not so..  
  
It was Wednesday night and me and Kane had barely left each other's sides since Raw. Again a lot of that time was spent with Amber and Rob, it was perfect except for the uneasy taboo that sat between us.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kane asked me. I looked up from where my head rested in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Nothing!" I replied, wishing I sounded more convincing. I shuffled a little uncomfortably, before finally sitting up. "You don't sound to convinced"  
  
"I was just thinking"  
  
"Oh yeah? What about?"  
  
"Taker"  
  
"You know, that isn't the best ego boost for a man, to tell him you think of his brother when you fuck him."  
  
"Oh piss off, you know what I mean!"  
  
"Is this about him and Amber? I thought we were over that" Kane climbed out of the bed, in which we had been lying, pulled on some pants and walked to the open window, looking out into the night. "I just...I'm sorry you probably think I'm interfering but it doesn't add up. That and I missed Taker on Mon" He cast me glance from where he stood by the window, and I could see he had too. "I know, but he made his decision, we just have to deal with it"  
  
"Is that why your being so nice to Rob?" I asked pulling on a T-Shirt and joining him at the window. "So you have a friend to replace him"  
  
"He's my brother" Kane said matter of factly "I could never replace him, however much I tried." His voice was flat, and his face had fallen. I regretted bringing the subject up, it made him so upset but as it was up...  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, life goes on, and Taker was my closest friend, I guess I just don't want to be alone"  
  
"What about me?" I ask my voice shaking "Don't I count?"  
  
"Of course you do, but...you might not stick around forever, I mean, we might not work out or something and then..."  
  
"Don't you think we'll work?" He looked at me and his eyes glittered with a film of tears  
  
"I don't know! I want us to, but it just seems like everyone leaves me eventually, why should you be any different?" There is such sadness to his voice, that even though the words sound self indulgent drivel, I feel so sorry for him. I wrap my arms around his waist, and hold him as I tell him "I won't just leave you, trust me!" He looks down at me and places a kiss on my cheek. Its a simple gesture, but it was filled with emotion, dare I say love?  
  
I know your probably thinking that I was taking this fast, maybe too fast, and I'd be inclined to agree with you. I'm not normally one to rush into relationships, like my sister I take them as they come. I didn't even know why I felt different about Kane, and I can only assume this is how Amber felt about Rob. I just felt different, I don't know how, just different! I don't expect you to understand, unless its ever happened to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning I was rudely awoken by the sound of my phone. Moaning, I rolled over and swatted my hand in a vain attempt to find it. I finally did and stabbed accept "What the hell do you want?" I growled, pushing my hair form my eyes and prooping myself up on my arm. Besdie me Kane groaned and turned over, taking the duvet with him. I yanked it back, giving him a push. He was so desperate to keep a hold of the cover that the small push was enough to push him out of the bed. He fell to the floor with a loud "Ooomph" I would of giggled, cept he'd taken the cover with him.  
  
"What do you want?" I repeated, crawling across the bed, and peering over the edge of the bed, where I saw Kane, almost back to sleep lying on the floor. I pushed backwards, making the most of the space, even though it was cold.  
  
"Hi Trish"  
  
"What do you want at this time in the morn.." I begun for the third time.  
  
"Trish, its 11 am, its not really early!"  
  
"I had a late night!" I replied, provoking a snort of laughter form Kane. It was only then that I realised who the voice belonged to "Taker?"  
  
"Yeah" At the mention of his brother's name Kane's head shot upwards, appearing from the side of the bed. "I just wanted you to tell Amber I said congratulations on winning her first match!"  
  
"And you can't tell her yourself because?"  
  
"Its complicated!"  
  
"Bullshit" I muttered angrily but he just ignored me  
  
"And say hi to Kane for me" He added.  
  
"But...Bastard!" I said as Kane snatched the phone from my hands "Asshole hung up on me!" I told, him although it was unnecessary because Kane was now using the phone to try and phone him back.  
  
"Phone's switched off" he told me dejectedly. I looked at his face, abject miseration clouded his features. I suddenly made a decision, and pulled myself from bed. "Come on, get ready"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've a long journey ahead!"  
  
"Journey where?"  
  
"To Wisconsin."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yeap babe, we're gonna have a little trip to Smackdown!"  
  
A/n - Ohhh...trip! So we're guessing their not going just to congratulate the happy couple (or is that pregnancy? Though, who knows what will come next with those pair?) So if I were Taker, I'd be prepared for fireworks! 


	14. 14

"You sure about this?"  
  
"Well, we're here now"  
  
"Kay, but if he's not happy then.."  
  
"Don't tell me your scared of your big brother!"  
  
"If your brother was Big Evil, I think you'd be scared too"  
  
"Well, my big is sister, is the hottest Diva in the WW'E' and I don't see her as a threat so.."  
  
Okay, so when we about to leave I decided to get Amber to come. I didn't think she'd accept though. Afterall, she'd been as unwilling to talk about Taker as I was, but when I suggested going to Smackdown she was all for it. Though she did refuse to speak to Taker, instead insisting that she would just go off for a while. Though who she was going to talk to was a mystery to me. Rob had decided against coming, on the merits that if four of us turned up we may have a problem persuading security to let us in. So that meant that Amber must know someone else! Which wouldn't surprise me in the slightest!  
  
"Erm.Miss Stratus's and erm..Mr ermmm..Kane, we can't let you through here I'm afraid. Smackdown stars only." If the guard had sounded less than sure of himself when he begun speaking, when he reached the end of his sentence he was positively terrified by Kane staring down at him, and even as he spoke, he was moving out of the way, to let us through! He was in his mask and everything so he cut a rather fearsome sight.  
  
As we strode down the hall everyone stopped to watch. Three superstars here at once. Were they here to cause trouble? Or were they just here to cause trouble? That and we walked like we owned the place. If we were in a film it would have gone all slowmotion, with my coat billowing behind me, and Amber's boot heel's clacking sharply. Cos we really did mean business.  
  
We found an empty dressing room, and Amber went off to find a TV set so we could watch the show. While she was gone Kane checked the paper he snatched earlier, showing the match card. He was mulling over the matches, every now and then letting out an impressed sniff, or sneering laugh. I just sat, watching the door, and wondering, now that we were here, what we were actually gonna say to Taker.  
  
Amber returned after about 20 mins, a smallish monitor on her hands. "Christ" Kane said looking up from the card, giving an impressed whistle. "Wow!" I took it from her hands, searching the room for a socket, whilst Kane quizzed her. "Where did you thief that from"  
  
"Some rookie technician who thought I was a backstage workhand, trying to find a monitor for Steph." She giggled, pointing to a socket and pulling a table infront of it, and bending down to plug it in. I heard a knock at the door and my back straightened, we'd already been found out. Amber shushed me and Kane before walking to the door. "Hello?" She opened the door ajar, so just her could be seen. "Oh this is where you went. Is this Steph's room?"  
  
"No, it was empty so I thought I'd just..." At this point Kane spoke up, putting on a deep voice "Anna, could you help me..." It was scary, when he put on a deeper voice he sounded like Taker. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise Taker was here!" The stage hand blushed obviously thinking that Amber and Taker were doing something untoward. Amber just smiled at the blushing boy as he turned and almost ran off. "Do that again" She said the moment the door was closed.  
  
"What?" He asked enjoying our looks of astonishment "This? Anna would you help me." Both and me and Amber cracked up, laughing like demented hyena's. He just watched us and tutted, putting on the deep voice again "Learn some respect and shut it" He told us but this just set us off again. In the end he turned to the TV, muttering something about big babies, and just like little kids. He didn't seem to understand that the more he said the more we would laugh. Eventually we managed to stop.  
  
"Are you pair done?" He asked as he set the TV up. I gave a final giggle before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the bench. "How long till kick off?" Amber asked, looking over at the table where the card was lying on the table. She walked over and picked it up "Time anyone?"  
  
"Dunno" I replied, looking at Kane who was still bent in front of the TV. He just shrugged not even bothering to turn round. Finally a picture flickered up on the screen and the picture showed the arena, almost full, with people still entering. "I'm guessing its soon then" Amber stated surveying the crowd. "So don't you want to pay the Lord Of Darkness a visit BEFORE the show?" She asked to which I nodded and Kane shook his head. "There will be more people walking around when the show's begun, cameraman at least" I pointed out, "And they are bound to be inquisitive" To this Kane gave a disgruntled nod and looked over at Amber. "What are you going to do while we are gone?"  
  
"There's someone I gotta go see so..." And with this she walked to the door  
  
"Who?" I asked surprised that she knew anyone on the Smackdown rosta. But she just tapped her nose and smiled. "So its a secret?" and she nodded in reply.  
  
20 mins later we returned back to our little room, having been unable to find Taker. I gave a sharp knock before pushing the door open, revealing Amber and her mysterious friend laughing in the corner. I gave her a shocked glare before giving her friend a cursory nod. "Adam? Your Amber's mystery friend?" Asked Kane following me in.  
  
"Amber's mystery..wait, what have I missed?"  
  
"Adam's cousin happens to be a good friend of mine, and through her I met this delightful Canadian. At a family party actually!" She smiled at me, and I gave a half grin back.  
  
"Did you find him? Get it all sorted?"  
  
"No. And its getting really busy so we thought we'd come back to our hideout." I looked over at Kane as he spoke and new that he was upset that we hadn't found him, but his match was last so we still had plenty of time. And he had that face to face thing as well. Something that I for one was interested in seeing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why is he there?" Amber asked looking disgustedly at Heyman, as he hovered behind Brock.  
  
"To distract Taker, so that he's off his game" Kane replied, giving a laugh. "Poor Taker"  
  
The Face to Face had just got underway and for once Brock was talking for himself. But he was talking just as much bull as Heyman normally did so it might has well have been the walrus talking. "God let Taker get a word in" Amber grumbled "So much for not having nothing to say" As she said this Taker begun and you could see her melt at his appearance on screen. Again I had to wonder what was wrong with her. As he carried on talking she gave a loud deep sigh and I exchanged glances with Kane. Then Heyman begun to speak, "Your family problems" I looked up, so they were going to make it public.  
  
"Don't you want to look after your pregnant wife Sara?"  
  
Amber gave a shocked sob, her eyes remaining glued to the tv until Taker lost it and pushed over the table. I looked at Kane "Pregnant? I thought..." As I said this she jumped up and ran out the room, and I rose to follow her.  
  
"Yeah, so did I!" Kane told me, as astonished as I was. Behind me I heard Kane running the other way, off to get an explanation. As I ran after Amber I thought about the revelation Heyman had just made, wondering why Taker hadn't told us himself. A/N- If your confused about Taker and Sara then don't worry - all will be revealed in the next chapter (God how corny did that sound?) Oh and I've had a (bad) idea on the name for Amber's finishing move - How about Stratusfied?. Its the only thing I can think of so if you have a better one- I'm dying to hear it  
  
Incase anyone can't see through my very thin guise, please review! 


	15. 15

"Amber?" I caught up with her quickly and puled her behind some framework - so as not to be seen. I looked at her tearstained face, fresh drops of water running down her cheeks as she turned away from me. "Amber?" I repeated but she just sniffed in reply. "I thought you had Rob?"  
  
"I did....I mean I do! Its just..." As her voice drifted off her gaze became unfocused, as she gets lost in the dense mists of her thought. I wait, expecting her to begin talking again but before she can I hear footsteps quickly approaching. "Are you sure? Amber Stratus?" The voice excitedly talking was Stephanie's, she'd heard Amber was here and had obviously smelt a possible jump. I pulled Amber further behind the framework, hiding as the sharp click, click, click of Stephanie's heels passed by.  
  
As the sound of footsteps faded I pulled Amber out into the corridor "Look's like we've outstayed our welcome, we'd better find Kane and go" Amber nodded mutely as we ran off down the corridor.  
  
"Kane, we..." I trailed off when I saw that Kane and Taker were in deep conversation, I was unsure of what to do. If they kept talking, their voices gradually raising, they might be overheard, but it looked like we might get some facts, and for once know what was going on.  
  
While I considered what to do, they carried on and the longer I left it the louder they became - Finally the decision was taken from my hands though by the sound of a high pitched shout from behind me. "Would you two please shut up!"  
  
I spun round to see fire in Amber's eyes. Blanking Taker she turned to Kane and spoke with a calm yet authoritative tone "We heard Stephanie walk past us, and she knows I'm here! If she finds out you and Trish are here as well, we could all be in big trouble!" She turned on her heel and strode to the door! We're out of here, you coming?" Kane got up to follow but Taker grabbed his arm. They whispered to each other, and Kane gave a final nod before leaving behind Amber. I glared at Taker before exiting as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We ran down the hall, and out into the lot. As we darted across I heard a voice, calling from the door. "Amber?" As we reached the car I turned around and saw Edge stood at the door "Are you going?"  
  
"We think Steph's onto us" Amber laughed, which Edge copied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see ya soon yeah?"  
  
"Of course!" She called out as she pulled open the car door. I took the driver's seat, leaving Amber and Kane to talk, but as I started the engine and began to pull out they remained silent. I waited and waited but I realised that no one was gonna start the conversation, cept me. "Would you like to tell me what Heyman meant, or do we have to guess?"  
  
"Well, what did he say?"  
  
"That Sara was pregnant"  
  
"Bingo, that's what he meant!" Kane growled. I waited for Amber to start the questions, but it seemed like I was the only one interested in what was going on. "How?"  
  
"Well, you see when a man loves a woman, very very much...."  
  
"You know what I mean" I smacked him one the arms, quickly turning to see Amber's facial expression. She caught me looking and looked away, but not before I saw her frown. "Come on, what's the deal, I thought they split"  
  
"This isn't the time" Kane told me "we'll talk later"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later I was sat on a bed, my hand toying with a blue silk shirt, as I waited for Kane to get ready to go out. We'd found a hotel, and were gonna have a drink with Amber later. I was ready, in aforementioned blue shirt, over a tight black dress, that clung to every curve I had. A bit much just for a drink in the bar, but I was fast running out of clothes, seeing how I hadn't been home to Ontario in a fortnight. What with staying with Amber, and spending time with Kane - going home was the bottom of my list. I mentally told myself I'd have to go home soon, in fact I'd book the flights now. I reached in my bag for my mobile - before realising I didn't know the nearest airport, or any airport in a hundred miles for that matter. I put the phone down, cursing myself for only just deciding to go home and stood up. A knock at the door signified Amber's arrival, and I opened it to find her looking rather weird. Not clothes wise, as always she was flawless- Her facial expression was contrived - a mask of happiness, that was visibly slipping even as she just stood looking at me. This was a woman in need of a drink. I shouted to Kane that I was going down to the bar, and we'd meet him there in a few minutes. I quickly grabbed my bag, and wrapped my other arm around my sister. "Did you find out what was going on with him?" she asked as we walked to the stairs  
  
"What Taker? No Kane's been really reluctant to talk about it, I think he wants to tell us both, together" As we walked down the corridor I barely noticed the people we were walking past, until one called out to me "Hey Trish!"  
  
I turned to see who it was and was greeted by Torrie Wilson, smiling inanely at me "Hi Torrie"  
  
"Wow, are you staying here to?"  
  
"Yeah, why are.."  
  
"Most of the Smackdown rosta are here" I looked at her in disbelief  
  
"So that means tha..."  
  
"Amber, can I have a word?" I spun round to see Taker walking towards us, his face darker than the night sky.  
  
A/n - Hey peeps, I'm sorry this funk is kind of hard to get out of, I need to write but it's not very good! I may have to go cold turkey for a week, then try again. But not until I finish this chap of course!  
  
Reviews might help (I'm running out of ways to ask, I know this kinda sucks) well anything's worth a try! 


	16. 16

"Shit," I breathed but Amber just muttered something about being busy and turned to walk away. As she did he grabbed her arm, staring fiercely at her as he growled "It won't take long" She sighed, and looked at the hand resting on her arm before mutely nodding. "I'll meet you in the bar then?" I called to her as she walked away, to which I received no response.  
  
Seeing as my sister had deserted me, I went back to find Kane, and called to him through our locked room door, to hurry up. He did, moments later the door swung open to reveal him dressed and ready to go. "Amber?" He asked, noticing that I was alone.  
  
"Taker came up to speak to her. Which begs two questions, well a question and a statement. Did you know he would be here and now can you finally tell me what's going on?!" I demanded as I pushed through the door and sat on the bed, defiantly staring at him. He started to protest but I growled "I'm not leaving till I have answers, Kane" A look of annoyance flashed across his face, followed quickly by one of submission. He began to pace the room as he spoke, slowly as if thinking though every word he said.  
  
"Yes, I did know Taker was here. He needs to tell Amber himself, and I'd prefer that you heard it from him, because I don't want to get it wrong. The whole Smackdown rosta is here, and I didn't tell you because I didn't think Amber would want to speak to him, but she needs to just as much as he needs to speak to her!"  
  
"So what 's happened, this pregnancy, I thought him and Sara where through?"  
  
"They were, as you know, Sara was cheating on him, he found out and he asked her to leave."  
  
"Yeah, to go live with her lover"  
  
"Can we keep him out of it?"  
  
"If you answer me one question - Who was he? I know he was on the rosta, and I know that you pair hate him"  
  
"Trish, that isn't the issue here, I think we should keep to the topic..."  
  
"Its background information, I want the whole story yeah? No more half truths or edited information.!"  
  
"Okay, but it doesn't leave this room, not even to Amber, she needs to hear it from Taker and no one else! Look, it was Hunter" (a/n yes him again! I do hate him, and think this is the kind of thing he'd do)  
  
"So what happened with them? How many times did they sleep together?" He gave me an exasperated sigh as I asked this, but I was beyond caring about getting edited highlights, I wanted the truth, the whole truth and nothing but. I gave him a 'don't mess with me' glare and the resolve in my eyes caused a submission from Kane.  
  
"Oh god! Fine I'll tell you the whole damn story!" I smiled triumphantly, which he saw and scowled at. "Ever since Sara was on the TV then taken off, she's got to high maintenance. She's been acting like a kid, a real spoilt brat. She wanted to be on the show again, but Taker didn't want her there and neither did Vince so she didn't get it. So she started giving Taker the cold shoulder, ignoring him, deliberately trying to make him jealous, acting like a bitch basically. Now you know I don't like Sara and I still think she doesn't understand Taker, his obligations, what he needs from life - she doesn't really know him. So when she started acting like this I thought Taker would come to his senses but he didn't, he was sure it would all blow over. Obviously she didn't, because when he made the heel turn, she just used that as fuel to the fire. I'm not sure when she actually started sleeping with Hunter but it was around No Way Out/beginning of March'ish. Then at the end of May he found out, night before Backlash actually which is why he beat up Hunter at Backlash. Anyway they had a blazing row, came out with this and completely blew him away. He left that night didn't go back for a fortnight and kicked her out. As you say she went to live with Hunter, although she is saying that she hasn't slept with him, that their relationship is platonic now. Taker was really hurt and angry, this is really the first time some one's betrayed him so badly, he took this worse than when Paul turned on him, and Paul was like a father to Taker" I began to feel scared by the anger in Kane's voice as he spoke, his hatred for Sara so obvious and great. But underlying was sadness, a deep pain that he felt on his brother's behalf. Pain and anguish that he'd known through Taker. Or maybe it stirred bad memories from his own past. "And everyone thought it was through. You weren't here when him and Jodi split, but it took months before the rest of the company found out. He didn't want them to know until it was final, but he announced he and Sara split on the Raw after Backlash, which was only three days after the row. So everyone believed it was over. But at Summerslam Taker overheard Hunter saying that she was pregnant, and that he couldn't be the father so it must be Taker's. When he phoned her it turned out she was nearly five months gone"  
  
"And she'd only just noticed?"  
  
"No, he'd just found out but she'd known for months. Thing was she hadn't wanted to tell him, incase he thought She was using it to try and get him back"  
  
"And you think she is doing that?"  
  
"Yeah, I think the spoilt brat is out for all she can get. It wouldn't surprise me if it Hunter was the father! But of course he's taken her back, he thinks that its worth a shot for the kid, and he doesn't want to be an absent father to yet another child."  
  
"How long has he known?"  
  
"About a week. Its early days yet so I don't know if he's in for the long haul but he says she's changed and is back like the woman he fell in love with."  
  
"But if he's known a week...." I quickly did the math "Then that's not why he moved" Kane looked blank  
  
"Taker jumped didn't he? Well, it can't of been because of Sara, as the times don't match" I told him, and his brow furrowed in concentration. Then a look of understanding appeared "So we still don't know why he jumped, you know I didn't think about the times" Both of us looked confused, but it gave way to anger. So we still didn't know the whole story. Again our siblings had fooled us.  
  
A/n - Hi, just me again. Erm I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review if you did - and Kanes mistress *waves* I just wanna say hi - your a star amongst readers!  
  
Oh and you may have a noticed a reference to 'Paul' so is obviously Paul Bearer. I'm running with the idea that he isn't really their father, but you'll find out more on that subject eventually. 


End file.
